


他說他並沒有在意。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [4]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 原著向。※ 你的視角。※ 想體驗中也對我講話的幸福感。※ 沒有明說中也喜歡太宰。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 3





	他說他並沒有在意。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 你的視角。  
> ※ 想體驗中也對我講話的幸福感。  
> ※ 沒有明說中也喜歡太宰。

唷，晚上好。機會難得，我們相鄰坐在這裏也是某種緣份。稍微……聽我訴一下苦吧？

哈，謝謝你當我的樹洞啊。一直以來我都有個討厭的對象，他是個讓人無法移開視線又讓人恨不得移開視線的男人。他有一副好皮囊，長着一張甜得像抹了蜜的嘴，總能忽悠別人，有時那張嘴又欠抽得很，盡說讓你抓狂的屁話。我只在這邊跟你說吧，雖然不甘心，但我承認他的確是個有能之人。他聰明狡猾，也有比誰都要狠辣的處事手腕。當然，這些都不是我討厭他的原因。

我討厭他的眼神。他好像看透了一切，看透別人，看透我，也看透他自己。然而沒有人，甚至是我，可以看透他。哦，對了，我是他的搭檔，已經很多年了。這也是我說甚至是我的原因。

我從第一眼看到他就直覺這個人跟我處不來，我是個直接的人，不太會耍甚麼小手段，但他感覺不同。這個人臉上掛着似笑非笑的表情，用討好的聲音對我說請多指教，還有那個看透所有事的眼神。我知道他滿肚子都是壞水，而我不喜歡跟這種好像隨時會背叛你的傢伙來往。重點是，我感覺他也不喜歡我。

但沒有辦法啊，上司讓我們組成搭檔我們必須得組。所以再怎麼不爽對方，我們依舊要待在一塊。記得第一次出任務，那傢伙看着我背後有人偷襲，故意不提醒我，只因為我任務前故意踩了他一腳。就因為這個我可是被人捅了一刀呢。他是算準了那刀捅不死我吧，我死了他肯定要被關禁閉。但我平常讓他吃拳頭的次數也不少，這倒算扯平了。我們有時小打小鬧，有時真心想殺對方，卻總分不出勝負。不過我想正是知道分不出勝負，我們才總是動真格吧。

跟他相處久了，才發現他是個能信任的搭檔，至少我在任務時，他未曾真的讓我陷入危機過。我以為我可以一直把背後交給他，我以為我以前覺得他會背叛自己的想法是錯的，但事實證明，一切都只是我以為而已。他一聲不響地離開了，身為他的搭檔我他媽還後知後覺。真是……真枉我那麼信任他啊。

不過，我也沒多驚訝，他離開並不是多難想像的事，他對任何事都不會留戀，這我從第一天就知道了。那天夜裏，我開了瓶貴到上天的紅酒，我不知道自己到底是在慶祝還是在借酒澆愁。我想澆愁的成分比較多，但是我不可能承認啊，感覺我多在乎他似的。

最近啊，我重新碰上他了，就在據點裏。他說他來的其中一個原因就是找我麻煩。老實說我還挺高興的，好像回到以前鬥個你死我活的日子了。我覺得自己一定是有甚麼毛病。話說他還真敢現身啊，不過他沒甚麼不敢的，擺我一道甚麼的對他來說小菜一碟。

明明我是那麼的討厭他，每每想到他都想揍人，但跟他在一塊時卻特別地興奮，好像甚麼事都做得到一樣。啊啊，但是現在都過去了，他的搭檔不再是我，我也不再有搭檔了，這些東西回味一下就好，把這當回憶還有那些一丁點兒美好，真的重組搭檔我可是會抓狂的。

說起這個，在重遇之後發生了點事，我們居然又合作了一次。他還是那樣，不止對付敵人，逮到機會他就順便要對付我。跟他搭檔真的太辛苦了。最難忍受的，是他給了你難忘的快樂，但你知道這份快樂絕不長久……

甚麼？呵，我才沒有在意他……因為在不在意都沒有用了。那傢伙是個混蛋，就算明知你怎麼想，他寧願裝作不知道，繼續走他的路，無論是我對他的信任……還是其他甚麼別的……

所以，我才沒有在意……

唔，原來這麼晚了，我也該離開了。今晚好像有點喝多了，跟你講了很多該說的不該說的。本來是不能放任你知道的，這樣吧，我們都當作沒遇上過吧，這樣對彼此都好。

你也……早點回去吧。


End file.
